True To You
by BindleBaum
Summary: From ep 2.7 slight divergence from 2.8. Sybil and Branson are apart and Sybil wonders how long she will have to wait for them to be together again. Edith befriends Richard Armitage. Evelyn Napier comes for blood sports.
1. Chapter 1

**Downton Abbey – March 1919.**

As she had been doing for weeks, Lady Sybil Crawley arose fairly early and, as soon as she felt it was not inconveniently early for the staff, rang the bell so she could get dressed and go down for breakfast. It was usually at least an hour that she was sat alone in her room with her thoughts as her only company, but she could not bring herself to trouble Anna or the others below stairs too soon; not now she was no longer a nurse and there was no real point to her being up early.

It was a slow, agonising time when she would look out at the brightening day, spying all the places that her memories lay and just able to get a glimpse of the edge of the garage around the other side of the house holding some of her fondest ones of all. She was well past ready to leave this place now, had been for nearly two months, and as she reminisced over the times she played in the gardens as a child felt that there was no difference between that time and now; not in terms of what was expected of her or how much freedom she had, and definitely not the value of her opinions to the rest of her family.

And to think, she could have been in the throes of her other potential life as Mrs Branson right now. She could have been doing all manner of things rather than back sat waiting - waiting for the hour to breakfast, waiting to hear news of _his_ whereabouts, waiting for anything interesting to happen at all.

Finally when Anna did come up, Sybil had worn herself out pacing in frustration. Last night was not the first she had barely slept from worry.

'_Why has he not written?' _ She asked herself over and over again. '_Perhaps he hates me for raising his hopes and wishes to punish me? Or he wants me to have to wait for him to return for as long as he waited for me to make up my mind to leave with him?' _But in no part of her mind could she even imagine Tom Branson being like that, least of all with her.

'_He must be badly hurt, or worse…' _came the troubling thought a few nights beforehand and she had not been able to shake it since. Her mother had become slightly anxious for her youngest daughter who had become pale and uncharacteristically quiet, fearing she might be the first to have come down with the flu. That was last week when she banned her from still going to her charities she had restarted. In fact, she had banned her from going pretty much anywhere now. But she didn't care; it was all the same monotony anyway. And nothing could take her away from her fear for the man she loved.

"Anna," she tried to sound more casual than she felt. But her throat went dry and she couldn't continue.

"Yes, milady?"

"Have you or anyone downstairs heard from Mr Branson since he left?" Lady Sybil avoided looking at the maid in her looking glass; after all she was more than aware that the other young lady had been in the car when her sisters had come to find her upon her elopement. "Perhaps for a reference … no, I don't suppose he would expect to get one after just leaving so suddenly."

Anna thought Lady Sybil looked lost a million miles away with no idea how to get back or if she even wanted to, and she remembered how she had explained her loved of John Bates to Mr Molesley. She instantly felt ashamed that she had in any way been involved in disrupting the course of these two young people's love after all that had been in her own way.

"I don't suppose Mr Carson would oblige him in that, milady, and nor would his Lordship. But Mr Branson is a clever fellow and I am sure he will be able to find a position somewhere where he is respected."

"But you have not heard from him?"

"He has never written to me, milady, nor would I expect him to. And as far as I know none of the others have heard from him. They all find his departure a complete mystery."

"But you and I know better, don't we. I am sorry if it has been awkward for you, I in no way wish you to feel uncomfortable, but I am just…" Sybil had never been very demonstrative and as her feelings threatened to surface she had to stop speaking and calm herself down a little. Anna finished her hair and she was completely ready before she found her voice, albeit a whisper. "I would have thought he would have written even to end it all with me, but there has been nothing."

Anna kept silent, thinking of Lady Mary's explicit instructions to all members of staff that any letters for Lady Sybil were to be passed by her or Lady Edith first. Again, she flushed with embarrassment at her participation in this and denial of the dozen or so letters withheld from her. Initially she had thought them right to worry about the young mistress and her dalliance with the former chauffeur, but this morning she found it hard to find anything dignified in causing this much distress in one so sweet and unarguably agonisingly in love, especially as she knew herself how much it hurt to be in that boat. But she could not come clean now, after all of this time and with the letters in Lady Mary's possession, possibly now destroyed, could she?

"I greatly fear something has happened to him during his travels, and him being all alone there is nobody to know about it or inform anyone. There is the flu spreading, and he has a heart murmur, did you know that? Or he could have been attacked on the road, or a ship over to Ireland could have sunk."

Anna spun Lady Sybil around slightly while she sat next to her on the seat looking directly at her, arms on both shoulders. She would never have dared such an intimate manner with any of the other ladies of the house, but she could not restrain from Sybil right now and knew she would not mind at all. She remembered fondly how the woman had helped her best friend Gwen get her dream job and would always be grateful.

"Milady, there could be many reasons why you have not received a letter, only a few of them bad reasons. He could be very busy setting up a new life and not have time to get to the post office, or he could be in an inn where the mistress has offered to post his letters and he assumed they would be posted that day, but she is a forgetful woman and they still lie on his desk." Sybil looked incredulous at this. "Yes, exactly, it is ridiculous to make up such an event and believe in it without knowing all the facts, so you need to avoid doing the same negatively for Mr Branson. Look inside yourself; do you really feel that something disastrous has happened to him?" Sybil paused and closed her eyes then shook her head.

"Well in that case I believe you have nothing to worry about. It is easy to say, hard to do, especially when you must be so eager, but you must be patient and trust him."

"Oh, I do trust him completely."

"There you have it. Hold that in your heart instead of the fear. And do try to eat a little more; Mrs Patmore is worried her standards are slipping with the rationing." Sybil could tell she said this light-heartedly to try to alleviate the tension so she smiled at her, pleased she had at least managed to maintain a steady voice, though quiet, and that she hadn't cried.

"Thank you Anna," she said as she stood and brushed her dress down self consciously. Anna loved how shy Lady Sybil still was sometimes at the smallest of things, despite her fearlessness in the face of adversity and passion for lost causes. "You must have gotten very wise in matters of the heart over the last few years. I hope things are starting to settle down for you."

"I think you have learnt as much as I have about the heart lately, milady, although perhaps slightly different things. And our wedding is definitely set now, but I wouldn't say things are completely settled."

"Well you must let me know when your wedding day is once you know, for I have a gift for you." This was the Lady Sybil Anna knew well, the one beaming for having thought of a perfect gift for someone she liked.

"That is very kind of you milady."

"Oh, not really. I just like giving gifts, and am glad at least someone gets a wedding. You deserve it, the pair of you, and a lifetime of happiness, so if there is ever anything a nothing-nobody pointless daughter of an Earl can do to help you with it all, please do but ask." She was smiling dreamily, and had it come from either of the other girls of the house Anna was sure such a speech would have come across as being acerbic and trying to make a point, even though Lady Edith had become all but nice recently. But Anna knew that Lady Sybil would never try to mar her joy (limited though it was) with her own disappointment. Anna could not get the words to thank her for her sentiment before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, I had better get to breakfast. Have you had any yourself yet? It's a busy and exciting time for you at the moment, I suspect, and you must keep up your strength." Anna watched her float out of the room as she herself organised the discarded clothes and thought her keenness to get to breakfast would have a lot more to do with seeing what post she had than what Mrs Patmore had provided her to eat. She decided then that by next week she would let a letter from Mr Branson slip past the censors into her mistress's hands. Surely that would bring her and Mr Bates some good luck themselves!

But the letters had suddenly stopped arriving and it was Anna's turn to slightly worry, trying to keep her worry hidden from Lady Sybil. Lady Mary, however, wore an expression of triumph when they discussed it briefly. She believed their simple interference of correspondence had dampened Branson's spirit in his quest for her sister.

Anna was not so sure, but she had not read what was in the letters. She dearly hoped the Ladies of the house had not either. Whatever their opinion on it was, love was personal and should be respected in terms of privacy as much as possible. She wished with all of her heart that, even if it was impossible for the couple to have a happy ending, that nothing too tragic would happen to Mr Branson. He was a bit hot headed for her liking, but had a good nature.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lady Sybil arrived down to breakfast her papa was already there himself. He had grown distant lately and she was quite grateful of his silence as they sat eating together. She felt bad for thinking it, but she was disappointed by still being sat at breakfast with her father when she dearly longed to be at the same table as her should-be-husband. She almost resented him for the difficulty he represented in her own happiness, a matter of which he was completely unaware still. Right now she could see his own sadness in his eyes and so fought to contain her resentment. She still loved him dearly and if everything she hoped worked out right then she may not see him much before long.

"Papa, is everything ok?"

"Hmmm, oh, yes fine thank you, Sybil. Why do you ask?"

"Lately you have seemed so quiet, so sad somehow. Is it to do with not being sure what your purpose is any more?" His piercing eyes lost their guard for a moment and she felt he would let her in from surprise at her probing question, but then at once the barriers were raised again.

"Well, yes I suppose it is to do with that, somewhat. It makes me feel less of a man not having a role to play."

"I know what you mean. Since finishing working I have felt less of a person as well."

"No, but it is different darling. A lady like you should not be working, not in and of itself. One day I am sure you will make a good marriage and you can put all of your efforts into advancing your husband's career through society. I think you would do so very well and be a great advantage to any man." He meant it as a compliment but it stung Sybil to the core and she glared daggers at him as he continued with his food.

"Even mama has realised it is not just men who need value in the work they do." The look he shot her made her realise she had hit the problem on its head, but after his comments she would not just back down. "I suppose it must be hard on you to see the change in her, and to know she is not just there for you any more, but do you really want her to go back to how she used to be, spending half the day in bed and only getting out of it to get changed and eat?" She didn't wait for a reply before ploughing on.

"I do think that mama should be considering you as well, as you should and have considered her when you have had other commitments. A person who works still needs to make time for their husband or wife if they are married; you make that commitment on your wedding day, to put them first, but the balance and compromise must be hard to make after such an upheaval as the war had been."

"Oh, and what do you know about compromise or marriage and love? Nothing, that is what. You are the most STUBBORN, headstrong girl I have ever known. You are so fortunate and this insubordination is the thanks I get? All we ask of you is to try and find a future husband, we let you have freedom in looking for him yourself, but you don't even seem to be able to manage that. I suppose with your ideas on the matter it is unlikely any sane man would want you. No wonder the only thing I see you close to these days is a book."

To say she was shocked at his outburst was an understatement and for once she was at a loss for words to say to him. She just stared at his red face, so much different than the papa she had known all of these years. Before he would have shown some hint of embarrassment at upsetting her so, but she saw none of it in his eyes this time. She was itching to tell him then about her relationship with Tom, to hurt him and give him something to truly be angry about, but she was thankfully stopped from being rash by the door opening and Mary and Cora coming in for breakfast, snapping apart the stare held by Robert and his youngest daughter. Mary paused briefly, having noticed something was not quite right.

"Good morning, are you both well?" she asked.

"Quite well, thank you. And you?" Robert's voice came across as brusque but could not go against uttering morning pleasantries despite his mood. Sybil kept her eyes down on her half-eaten breakfast. She had taken Anna's words to heart and eaten heartily until her conversation with her father had cut it short but now she had lost all will for it again. She wanted to just get up and run out and away from everything around her, but knew she had to stay at Downton until she had heard from Tom or else he would not know where to find her. That meant not speaking her piece on her relationship to her family until she knew where to go to be with Tom once she left them. She had sold several pieces of jewellery the previous month so she would have money for a fare to wherever he was and her case was packed underneath her bed so she could leave at a moment's notice.

"Sybil darling, are you still feeling unwell? You look even paler than yesterday. Robert, I think we should call for the doctor after breakfast."

"No really, thank you mama. I am fine. I just slept badly last night." She felt so distantly removed from her family now, the truth not being something she could wholly indulge in with them.

"Still, I think I would feel better if the doctor checked you over."

"Really mama, I think if it were the flu Sybil would have shown more symptoms of it by now. And perhaps if we invite the doctor here he could bring the illness with him." Cora seemed convinced and Mary and Sybil shared a look. Mary was hit by the intense sadness in her sister's eyes as she stood up.

"Excuse me, I think I need some air."

"Of course darling."

Sybil left the room to several concerned looks but her father just ignored her. If he was behaving this way to what she had just said she could not imagine what he would say when he found out about Tom? She wandered around the estate for the best part of an hour in the last remnants of the winter's harshness. The morning was bright and fresh but bit at her cheeks, yet the spring was starting to show its face with the first bright flowers erupting and the birds being noisy in their renewed busyness. Its beauty saddened her, but she would not allow herself to wallow; what was the use in that?

When she entered the house she passed her father entering the library and they both ignored each other as she made her way up the stairs. Part way up the sound of his hearty laugh cut her to her core as she looked over her shoulder and saw him beaming at Jane. How could he sound so happy after what had passed between them but an hour earlier, and how could he be so much more civil with the newest member of the staff than he seemed to have managed to be to any of his own family in weeks?

She made a beeline for her room and sighed in relief when she reached its sanctity, moving swiftly over to her writing table and removing a stack of letters from her drawer. She turned the large pile of paper over in her hands again and again wishing they were letters from Tom and not ones she had written for him, still unseen by his eyes. Her mind conjured up the image of his eyes, his face. She shivered slightly but mentally shook herself and extracted the most recent letter from the stack, as yet incomplete, and got to writing, relaying the events of the morning including her conviction that he _must_ be alright, he truly must. She may not be able to be honest with her family, but even if he never saw what she wrote she could no longer keep anything back from Tom.

When she finished, she tied the letters back together and kissed the pile tenderly. "I trust you, please write soon." Hiding the letters in the bottom of the drawer she resolutely got herself up, grabbed the book she was in the middle of and headed off to find Edith.

Although Sybil was not busy at the moment, she knew she had to keep her mind busy so had spent the last month trying to educate herself on many things, but nothing more so than Ireland. It had such a difficult history to grasp when you had only read the upper class English books which had a skewed perspective, and if she travelled to Ireland with Branson she did not want to come across as ignorant as she had to him once before to all of his people. Nowadays she avoided the library as much as she could; there were not many books that interested her there any more.

Last month Edith had taken her into Ripon upon their mother's orders to get her a couple of new dresses but she had instead gone to the small second hand bookshop and picked up several worn tomes on Ireland written by more sympathetic authors. Edith had quietly gone along with it and just told their mama that Sybil had not seen anything she liked very much in the dress shop. She had even offered for Sybil to talk about Branson if she wanted to, but Sybil just didn't feel that she could open up as she would like.

Nonetheless, she still felt slightly supported by Edith and two days ago when she had visited her old friend from the hospital, Nurse Jefferson, she had told her about an Irish ceili to be held at the inn on Friday evening. Edith, who had happily driven her to visit her friend as she had also gotten on well with Alice Jefferson, agreed to go along with Sybil if they received permission.

Recently all three sisters had been going to more events by themselves as society started to pick itself up again after the war and there were many interesting new music concerts which they all found rather exciting. Edith's driving was a boon in this and Sybil found she could even enjoy some of the times with them, making the most of spending time with her sisters before they all went their separate ways, and they for their part did not bicker too much. This made it easy to get permission from their mother for going out that evening and Sybil was just going along to check arrangements with her sister. Mary would not be joining them, and Sybil was glad this time as she knew it would not be her cup of tea; it might not be Edith's either, but she was a lot better these days at putting herself out for others, and in particular for her younger sister. For tonight Sybil did not mind putting her sister out slightly; after all she was partly responsible for her not being with Tom, and Sybil was very happy at the thought of surprising Tom with her ability to dance at a ceili instead of being prissy and laughable in front of his friends and family.

Edith and Sybil spent a pleasant time before luncheon having coffee together and discussing plans for the evening, including what they should wear to not stick out at the dance, but also not to look to their parents as if they were going somewhere other than the usual glamorous affair. Edith was in a very contemplative mood that day after apparently their mother spending the early morning talking with her about the upcoming London season and plans to see her settled with a man.

"To be honest, I do not think I see myself marrying at all, and I find now I am quite resigned to it that I do not mind anywhere near as much as I thought I would. It would be far better to be alone for the rest of my life than married to someone I do not love, as Mary will be. Besides, I believe what upset me before about never getting married would be to not have children to raise, but there are some charities I am looking into at the moment which look after orphaned children and there are so many of them now following the war and the flu pandemic." Sybil was saddened to hear her sister so defeated with love, but respected her opinion on it.

"I think you would be so wonderful with all of those needy children and truly make their lives better." They smiled at each other, Edith knowing that Sybil was the only one at the moment who would support her plan to put her efforts into this cause over attempts to marry and grateful she was still around and not rotting in some hole with Mr Branson. The pair were becoming closer than ever. Neither of them were used to their mother's efforts to marry them off, but with Mary almost married her attentions were diverted to the younger daughters, and neither of them liked it, making them pity Mary more than they had ever been wont to do beforehand.

The rest of the day passed quite well, Sybil's excitement for the evening making her happier and perkier than she had been in a while, which was beneficial as her mother spent the afternoon checking that she was definitely well enough for going out. At 6 o'clock the two sisters were ready to leave, their heavy winter coats covering up their informal dresses. After a couple of promises to their mother that they would leave immediately if they saw anyone showing signs of illness at the dance, they both sat up in the front of the motor and headed off into the night, revelling together in the feeling of freedom with the wind blowing past their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ceili Time. Thank you very much for the reviews. :D I hope you keep enjoying this. Richard Armitage makes his debut as Henry Thompson (in my mind anyway), but I am sorry Edith fans to be like JF and not dedicate enough to her yet. She will feature more heavily later. I am just obsessing about S/T before tonight's ep.**

When the two Crawley sisters entered the inn they were instantly hit by the noise and mirth already filling up the small hall. Like the early spring month they were in, the resurgence of life after the Great War was bursting through with intense vigour and all the young people were easily caught up in the spirit of it.

After ridding themselves of their coats they found Alice with a couple of their other acquaintances from the hospital. These ladies were still employed in the hospital, as they were before the war, but were now actively seeking husbands. The nurses were envious of the Ladies, and the Ladies were in their turn envious of the nurses, but they all had a shared history and would always respect each other. Lately Edith and Sybil had been in a slightly higher society at dances and concerts, and as here observed how much the women outnumbered the men, and that the young women were driven to extreme lengths to gain the attention of any man. Sybil was glad that her heart did not care about any such things, solely hugging to the thought of Tom, but from seeing the spectacle of current courting she could see why Edith had resigned herself to not being part of it. She was in many ways of Edith's independent spirit and that none of her sisters were caught up in the at times nasty side of this new society.

Being now with the lower stratus of society, and seeing the pursuit of men being just as strong as in the higher stratus, she became at once pensive of where Tom was and whether he was attracting a lot of attention too. She didn't doubt he would do, and hoped that being away from her for so long didn't tempt him away to someone nearer and warmer. She kicked herself for thinking it, reminding herself of how long he waited for her, and how much she trusted him, but it was so very hard when every man she looked at with a woman draped over them had Tom's face.

As the music started up and the first dance was called, the group of women she was with decided to dance regardless of the lack of any men with them. Sybil stood up with her sister and the rest of the nurses were in their set. It seemed not many people in the room were au fait with this style of dancing which lessened the Crawley girls' embarrassment of their mistakes, and by the end of the dance the whole room was laughing at the shambles of it.

After several more dances Alice excused herself from Sybil with whom she had just been dancing. The rest of the nurses were all of abuzz and quickly filled Edith and Sybil in as they looked over to the other side of the room and saw her talking with a tall man who had just come in.

"He is Henry Thompson and a widower. His wife died in childbirth while he was at war. Alice was employed to look after his daughter while he stayed in the army and is rather fond of them both, but I do not think he will get over his wife any time soon. Besides, lately she has started a relationship with Mr Samuels, a member of his household, and she thinks he is soon to propose." As Millie said this another man, shorter and plainer but with a friendly face, joined Mr Thompson and Alice and they started towards the group of nurses. As they came closer Sybil noticed that there was a little girl with a wide-eyed, excited face gripping the hand of the handsome Mr Thompson.

Alice introduced everyone and Mr Samuels took the three newcomers' coats and asked Alice to go with him. The next dance was announced as a three person dance, which caused much muttering. The women already in a couple did not want to risk sharing their partner with another woman, but those on the sidelines saw a chance for themselves. The small group of nurses flittered away. Sybil asked Mr Thompson and his daughter, Adelaide, to dance with her. He frowned, but the little girl was so excited that he acquiesced.

"I must warn you to not get your hopes up; the only relationship I see in my future is one with Adelaide."

"I can assure you I have no pretentions on your company. I just want to dance. Besides, I am engaged and madly in love with Tom Branson, my fiancé, so you need have no fear on my part. My, what a pretty dress you have. Will you give me twirl!" Adelaide beamed and spun around in her pink dress.

"I am sorry if I came across as rude. I like to take my daughter to places that excite her, but over her head all manner of women desperately cling to me and I do not like it. I do not like her seeing ladies acting this way, but she loves to go to any type of dances."

"I understand. How old are you, Adelaide?"

"Almost five."

"Wow, I bet you are a great dancer. Thank you for sharing your papa with me in this dance." They spent the dance swinging the delighted girl around in the air and talking. They enjoyed each other's company and both appreciated the fact that the other one was not at all interested romantically.

Edith was standing alone against the wall. Years ago she had felt self-conscious at the times she had been left standing on the edges of a dance, but now she realised she was quite enjoying herself. The music was lively and it was fun watching all the dancers, especially seeing her sister smiling for once. She had never been to anything so lively and closely packed together. She wished she had the same confidence Sybil had, and had to admit that the man she was dancing with was very handsome but she felt it would be best to just watch from afar. That way she could protect herself, unlike all of these other women fawning over the men. She had been bitten enough by love and decided that it was not worth it. Who was made happier by love? She had certainly only been made miserable by her deep love for Patrick, and though she had not loved Anthony Strallan anywhere near as much, losing him had still cut her hard. Sybil was anything but happy from her love affair at the moment, Granny had not been herself for a long time after their grandfather had passed away and Mary had seemed to give up on her love for Matthew. Even their parents did not seem very happy any more. No, she decided she would leave the unhappy game of love to other people.

As the music ceased and the room erupted into a cacophony of applauding, Adelaide tugged at her father's sleeve and tried to make herself heard over the din.

"Papa, I need the loo." His face suddenly paled as he looked over to the gentleman's bathroom and the rowdy men who were coming in and out after the previous dance. Sybil could tell he did not like the idea of taking her in there, but she was a little too young to go into the ladies' on her own.

"I will take her for you if you would like."

"Oh would you? I would be very grateful."

"Of course, but you have to do a favour for me too."

"Name it."

"Will you go and ask my sister Edith to dance the next one? She is so very lovely, but I do not think she believes it so herself and has been spending too much time doing things for other people recently, and throughout the war. Just the simplest attention will lift her spirits."

"It would be my pleasure. Adelaide, Sybil here will take you to the loo. Be a good girl." He pecked her on the cheek and Sybil led her off. Henry strode up to Edith, who was in the midst of the nurses again, who were generally annoyed at having danced with other couples to no avail.

"Miss Edith, would you do me the honour of this next dance?" It was named as a polka and he grinned mischievously. "I actually know this one."

"Lucky you! I thought I was a good dancer before tonight but I must admit to being completely lost."

"Well, this one is a lot simpler, but far more manic."

"I do not know how much more manic I can take!"

"Come on, what is the worst that can happen?"

"Oh no, do you not know that that is always a precursor to doom?" He smiled and showed her the simple steps before the music started and she felt ready once the tune began, but as they started amidst the crowd she felt overwhelmed in the middle of the maelstrom. She kept looking all around as they whizzed past some couples, and others whizzed past them. Her eyes locked briefly with his as he smiled in delight and she couldn't stop herself smiling back before he turned his attention back to guiding them through the bustle. His arms were so strong and confident that she relaxed into his hold and let him lead her around. At one point they had to jump over a couple who had tripped over another pair's feet but managed to keep going and not cause a traffic jam. It was the wildest thing she had ever done yet she felt so calm in the eye of the storm of dancers. Her partner was starting to sweat profusely and she thought she could smell his scent above the rest of the room. She certainly felt the heat coming out of his hands and when the dance finished she knew that her giddiness was not so much from the constant revolving of the dance as it was from him and the wide smile he flashed at her.

Sybil and Adelaide came back into the room part way through the dance and Sybil smiled at the joy she saw in her sister's face. Adelaide, however, frowned with some level of jealousy at her father having a good time with someone else. Her attention was so fixed by the sight that she did not notice the other person in the room who had a prior claim to her attention.

"Shall we give it a go, sweetie?"

"Who is that lady papa is dancing with?"

"That is my sister, Edith. She is very lovely. I will take you to talk to her once the dance is finished. She will like you very much. Would you like that?" This made her smile and nod.

"Will you lift me up to dance? I do not want to be squished."

So Sybil held the girl tightly and jumped into the fray. It was hard going and they were jostled a lot but there was not too much more of the dance left, and the little girl was giggling with glee.

**/**

**/**

Tom Branson had been surprised but glad when he arrived at the inn earlier that evening for the distraction of a ceili. He did like the dance, but when he looked in at the start of the evening had laughed at the English people's inability to dance it as well as they did back at home, so went into the bar next door. He did not like to drink as he had seen some men take it too far, and besides he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow, but he allowed himself to have one beer while enjoying the music drifting in from the other room. Most people were in at the dance, but kept coming and going to get drinks from the bar and he enjoyed observing them all. It distracted him from the same thoughts that had been pressing in on him for the whole journey over from Ireland such as whether the lack of letters from Sybil meant that he had lost her forever. It was too late to go over and find out for himself tonight, though he was so impatient right now he was sorely tempted to try.

It was not that he was looking forward to facing the Crawleys, or the staff for that matter. He had no idea who might know about his supposedly inappropriate relationship with Lady Sybil, but even those who did not know would not be his biggest fan, him having abandoned his job two months previously without so much as a by-your-leave. He was, however, looking forward to this feeling of uncertainty being over, and of course seeing her again even if he was going to be shot down. While he was in Dublin his mam had helped him realise he needed to come back and try for her one last time, despite her being as upset as he was that he had received no response to his letters. He seriously doubted he would get any sleep tonight.

It was in this mood of needing distraction that young Bess from Cork bumped into his chair in her slightly inebriated state. When she apologised and he responded she sat down with him clearly glad at hearing an Irish accent and they got to talking. It was good to mock the English together and she convinced him to go and dance with her as it was surely his duty with the lack of men, and as Irish people they should show this lot how it was done. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he paid no heed of her obvious attraction to him. When they got in the dance room, a polka had just started and he gratefully shot into using up some of his anxious energy over the following day in the dance. Unfortunately, bounding around the room, he soon realised his dance partner was not quite as sweet as she seemed and was becoming a little too friendly with her hands. He felt himself wishing the music would cease soon as he was most desirous of going back to his room. Alone!

That was when his heart skipped a beat and he did a double take as he saw what he was sure he could not have seen. His eyes wildly searched the room again, and through the chaos they locked onto the face that had haunted him for the past several months, the face of the one who owned his heart. He came close to crashing into another couple with his attention diverted. He just could not believe that Sybil was there, at this pub, dancing a ceili, and seeming to have a great time. She did not look like she was as heartbroken as he had been the last few months when the world had seemed to lie heavy on his shoulders and his heart. And just who was the little girl she was dancing with? In his mind's eye he imagined seeing her Irish dancing with a little girl such as she, but a girl who was actually their daughter, and his heart thrilled at the idea.

Sybil for her part was too distracted with the dance and ensuring no harm came to the child she carried to even be aware of anyone else including him. As the music finished and they all out of breath clapped the musicians, who announced a twenty minute break, she looked around for her sister. She smiled at the jovial crowd – it had been such a long time since she had been surrounded by so many genuinely happy people. That was when she saw Tom in the middle of the room with a pretty, young, curly-haired girl's arms around his neck planting a kiss on his cheek and her heart sunk. She froze to the spot and fire rose to her face, tears stinging her eyes and she had to turn away. How could he be cavorting with other women and not even contact her when he was just down the road?

Walking away to where her sister and Mr Thompson stood, she did not see Tom behind her cross while pushing the overzealous Bess off of him and darting away from her, eyes scanning the crowd hungrily for sight of Sybil again. Nor would she have cared. She could not tell as she approached Edith whether she had also spotted him, but decided she needed some air and some space.

Tom spotted Lady Edith first and found Sybil by following her sister's happy gaze. He started to stride over to her but stopped stock still upon seeing her walk directly up to a very handsome man who, when he spotted Sybil beamed extremely widely. He saw Sybil put the girl in front of Edith who talked to the child before heading off together, leaving Sybil smiling and then laughing alone with the man, which literally made his blood boil. Had she discovered this man who was likely more acceptable to her family than he was and turn against him, ignoring his written overtures so completely?

He came to realise he was alone in the middle of the dance floor and very obvious, so swallowing his pride he made his way over to the pair of them. Before he reached them, however, the man turned towards the bar and Sybil, her back still towards Tom, continued walking towards the door and out into the night with him in pursuit. As he pushed through the door he spied several drunken men leering at her passing them, but as soon as they saw him square off and glare at them they backed down and got back to their tales.

"Sybil!" he grabbed her hand. She turned around quickly, caught off guard in her private moment trying to compose herself. They stood staring into each other's eyes, the sound of a happy crowd which had spilled into the cool air outside silent to them both. They both had such an overwhelming mix of emotions, but standing so close again after all these weeks, nothing else seemed to matter in the immediate moment, and they both leant in hungrily to kiss each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been a quiet day so here is another instalment. x**

A wolf whistle broke them off some while later and they looked around sheepishly, blushing. Tom led her off to the shadows around the corner for a private moment.

"I am so glad that you're ok, Tom." He could see concern in her eyes along with something that made him a little wary. Was it anger? It couldn't be – what would she have to feel angry to him about? It should have been the other way around, but his heart melted now he was facing her, and any trace of his anger dissipated with it.

"I am now that I am here and you seem happy to see me."

"Not entirely happy to see you earlier."

"Excuse me?"

"With another woman. Is that what you have been up to these two months?"

"Do you really think that of me?"

"I don't really know what to think at the moment, finding you here of all places and hugging some strumpet. How come you are near Downton and have not come to see me?"

"And what are you doing here, with that smarmy man and having the time of your life?"

"Sybil, here is your drink." Branson bristled at the interruption from the man he had been talking about, and particularly the familiar tone with which he addressed the woman he loved. It had been several years before he had earned the right to call her by her first name alone. He did not consider that she and her sister were trying to not come across as ladies that night. "Edith wondered where you were, what with you hiding here. And you must be Tom Branson." He smiled more genuinely as Sybil slightly nodded. "It's good to meet you. My name is Henry. I had the pleasure earlier of dancing with your delightful fiancée, I hope you do not mind?" Suddenly Tom felt a lot better – she had been talking about him to this man, who seemed to be a familiar person even with Lady Edith.

"Oh, right, pleasure to meet you too. And no, I do not mind at all." They shook hands and a slight smile before Henry turned back to Sybil.

"Adelaide has fallen in love with your sister. They are playing with each other's hair at the moment and I was told to go away as it was _ladies' business_!" He chuckled but looked like he wanted to say something else. Sybil guessed what it was and tried to work out the best way to word it.

"Well perhaps you should arrange for a few more play dates together? My sister has some free time at the moment and is looking for ways to fill it."

"Oh right, right. And she does not have … I mean her father or mother or, significant friend would not have any problem with her coming to a widower's house and helping entertain his daughter?"

"I daresay mama and papa would be happy to allow it, and she can drive herself over. And she has no other ties to her loyalty." He smiled in gratitude for the knowledge and the subtlety of deliverance before bowing his head at them.

"I shall leave you two lovebirds alone. But I expect to see you back in there by the time the dancing starts again, or the three of us will come out to fetch you, understand?" He and Sybil shared smiles and he and Branson nodded to each other.

The couple watched him go indoors then turned to each other.

"Okay, okay, so he is not so bad I suppose. I am sorry I overreacted. But you did too. Bess convinced me to come and dance as there were not enough men, and then acted far too forwardly without any encouragement, I promise you." He looked keenly into her eyes, bursting her heart for love of him and she reached out to touch his face as she had before several time.

"Your charm, consideration and utter gorgeousness are more than enough encouragement for most women, but without it you would not be you." He smiled at her compliment and went in to kiss her again, but was wrong-footed when she backed off.

"But I still would like to know where you have been and how come you have sent me no word. At first I thought you were dreadfully angry with me, and worried you would not forgive me, and then I started to fear something terrible had befallen you!" He could hear the emotion in her usually controlled voice.

"Well yes, I was angry at first, but not at you, just at the situation. Look, I am sorry for that first letter, I know it was long and a little too impassioned, but …"

"What letter?"

"What do you mean what letter? I wrote it as soon as you left the inn, and sent it the following morning, but I regretted sending it soon afterwards."

"Well I never received a letter. Not a single one in all of these months. I was waiting for you to tell me where you were so I could tell my parents about us, try to work through things with them and then come and meet you wherever you were."

"I thought you would do as well, but when I let you know where I was I still heard nothing from you. I thought Lady Mary might have managed to turn you against me. I had to come back here to see for myself."

"Well, as you can see, that could not be further from the truth. I cannot believe you could think me so inconstant." She turned away from him.

"Two minutes ago you were thinking the same about me!" This shamed her to face him again, albeit defiantly. "What was I to think when I sent word to you to write to my parents' address, and when I turned up at theirs expecting to hear how things were developing for your coming with me, there was no hint of a message?"

"I received no such word, and had no idea where they lived at any rate. Every time the post was due I was so hoping for a note from you too. I was more than ready every day to break the news to my parents and leave then and there if need be.

They both paused and looked at each other. It suddenly dawned on them both that they had been through the exact same heartache for the last two months.

"So you didn't get a single one of my letters? Not a one of them?"

"I wouldn't still be here if I had."

"But I don't understand. One letter going missing is not unheard of, but 14 of them?"

"You sent me so many letters?" She was very touched and stroked down his arm, her hand ending resting in his. Until that point Tom wasn't entirely convinced she was telling the truth. What if she had been hiding behind a lie that she hadn't seen the letters to cover some level of cowardice at confronting her parents with their relationship? But now he realised his fear had been unfounded and he couldn't let his guilt at thinking it pass.

"I am so sorry, I had thought you were hiding behind our separation as a means to delay coming with me, and that made me doubt your conviction." He looked so hurt, she could hardly be very angry, despite the slight on her character. She supposed it would have looked that way to him.

"I am sorry too, for keeping you waiting for so long before. But that time is past and we are and will be together now. Our time for waiting is over and I hope you know that I am completely and utterly committed to you and our future together."

She had butterflies in her stomach as he grabbed her for another passionate kiss, leaning her against the pub wall their bodies pressing in against each other. She felt a hard bulge pushed into her abdomen and it made her pull his head in for a deeper kiss.

He forced himself apart from her before he got too overwhelmed. He had missed her so much recently and now he was giddy with being in her presence and knowing how she felt about him, but he must not let himself lose control. It would be far too easy so he forced his mind to focus on something different.

"So are we supposing our letters were intercepted somehow?" Sybil looked forlorn at the idea.

"I would imagine Edith, Mary and Anna had something to do with it. How could I be so stupid not to suspect?"

"Please do not be angry with them. You love them and it will make it hard for you."

"How can I not be angry?"

"I tell you what, how about _I_ be angry enough for the both of us?" They smiled as the music started up again indoors and he took her hand to lead her back in.

"I hope they kept them, and didn't read them." That thought made Branson stop in his tracks.

"So do _I_!" He flushed deeply and Sybil opened her eyes wide.

"Why, what was in them?" she teased him.

"We had better get back in before _Henry_ comes to find us and tell us off!"

"Don't change the topic. If you won't tell me I will dig out the letters and find out anyway." He looked slyly down at her.

"Now we're together I can let you find out by showing you in ways not involving letters and pieces of paper." She quivered slightly at his intensity and he dragged her into the middle of the dance being set up. She spotted her sister, who smiled uneasily at her. Sybil just beamed back in victory against one of the conspirators against her happiness. She didn't blame any of them for robbing her of two months of his words and her own piece of mind because right now she was so happy. "Now let's see how your English 'lady-ness' does with good ol' proper dancing."

/

Near the end of the evening the band played a folk waltz. Adelaide was asleep in Edith's lap who was watching Henry dancing with another woman. Edith looked quite content and resigned and that made Sybil saddest of all.

"I think I should let Edith go home after this one," Sybil told Tom as he led her gracefully around the floor. He nodded, not wanting this night to end. "And I will talk to my parents tomorrow."

"I will come up to the house before dinner too. We can tell them together." She smiled gratefully up at him, knowing how much it would cost him to have to go through the venom that would surely be aimed his way, but she felt that as long as they were side by side there was nothing that could defeat them. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he leant forward, smelling her lightly scented hair and planting a kiss on her head, allowing the moment to slowly plant itself in his memory to treasure forever.

"I told my family about you while I was in Dublin, you know?" She broke away to look into his earnest eyes.

"You did?"

"Yes. As soon as I mentioned I wanted to settle down my mother looked so pleased. I think she thought I would end up like my older brother, not caring about anything but the fight for Ireland and having no time for romance. But I could tell she was imagining the little grandchildren running around. They were all so happy for me. Well, except for Billy. He thought I would be dedicated solely to the cause as well and didn't listen when I told him I would still take part in it. I think it placated him a little when he heard of my job at the newspaper. And mam was so happy to think we would be settling nearby, so she could see us and the grandchildren more often."

"But they do not know that I am from the aristocracy?"

"Billy wasn't overjoyed at the idea of me marrying an English girl, but when I said you would be willing to move over there and that you supported independence he didn't push the point. But no, I didn't offer that you are the daughter of an Earl. My mam is the only one who knows. I was so down one day when I still had not heard from you that she probed me and I finally told her everything. I think she told my pa, but he does not like to talk openly about relationships; about anything actually."

"And did she disapprove?"

"She did not like the idea of what prejudice I would surely face from your family and friends, or the fact that she could not expect to have any good relations with them herself. She is a very proud woman and does not believe in being looked down on."

"I see where you get your character from then." She smiled up at him, appreciating his frankness on a difficult subject.

"But she did say that as you didn't sound like you looked down on anyone, least of all me, and were willing to sacrifice so much in love of me, then she liked you already. In fact so much that…"

"What?" He had stopped dancing and she stopped along with him.

"Sybil, I wonder if you would do me the great honour of wearing this ring. It was my grandmam's and she would have been delighted to know it was on the finger of the woman I love." He removed a delicate golden ring with a small emerald in it from his breast pocket and held it up to her. She looked from it up to him and saw him swallow nervously. "I know it isn't anything like as grand as you are used to."

"It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life," she said simply but with difficulty through her emotions. "It would be me who would be honoured by wearing it. I cannot believe your mother is so accepting to let me have it. It makes me feel close to your family already." He smiled so widely he felt his face may split in two as he put the ring on her finger. It was slightly too big for her dainty fingers to fit well on her ring finger so she put it on her middle one.

"Just for now. It is supposed to be bad luck to wear a ring on that finger before getting married anyway, and I would like to avoid any more bad luck. Just gain the luck of the Irish! I don't suppose there would be a problem with me taking it to the jeweller and having it made to fit?"

"Of course not." As they resumed dancing he held her hand up to inspect it and kissed its warmth over the ring which sealed their love.

"Though I am not sure, as a liberated woman, that I should wear a token of my belonging to you!" she teased.

"Ah, but it only symbolises what we wish it to, and for us it shows that you have my heart."

"Well ok then. Now we just have to think on whether it's opposing my rights to have to take your surname after we get married!" He tried not to look aghast at the idea. Although he firmly believed in women's rights especially for her, he so longed for the woman he was holding to be called Mrs Branson. No matter what he felt he knew he would accept her decision.

She could see the thoughts he was having and felt glad on a petty level to have won the small victory, but did not want him to actually suffer and decided that pettiness had no place in a loving relationship, so she laughed slightly.

"I do not think I am liberated enough to take the pleasure away from myself of being called your wife, Mrs Branson." And with that and a relieved grin, she pecked him on the cheek and went to get Edith. He held onto her hand until the last possible moment and she looked over her shoulder again to have a good look at him.

Sybil sat beside her sister, who had slightly pursed lips. The music for the last dance was about to start and Henry strode over with conviction, smiling at Sybil. Edith was winded that, despite having Branson be so in love with her younger sister and displaying it in front of everyone here with no shame, Henry looked to also be taken by her. She had to be honest that before she had seen Branson and Sybil together tonight she had quite liked the idea of Sybil getting together with Henry as a step up from the chauffeur, but as he did not get a look in she found she allowed herself to wish, albeit hopelessly, that he might look at her. It was a feeling she was not alien to, but the next one was when she realised that he had come over to ask Sybil to take his daughter while he danced with Edith.

"Sorry?" She shook her head when she finally accepted that he had been speaking to her.

"Miss Edith, would you do me the honour of the final dance of the evening? Our first dance was the polka, it seems fitting to be our last tonight also." He bowed slightly and she smiled as Sybil took the sleeping girl into her lap.

As they danced and he smiled at her she felt herself feel something she had been determined to never let herself feel again. Surely he didn't like her that way.

But as the dance drew to an end he begged to see her again, although she was confused whether it was for his own sake or little Adelaide's, and on the way home Sybil convinced her that he was interested. But she knew, as she watched her sister smiling dreamily and stroking a ring which had appeared on her middle finger, that although right at the moment her little sister was happy, her loving someone across class division had been more pain than joy and wished little for it herself. She needed to find out more about this Mr Thompson. He did not seem of the lowest class, for his clothes were not badly made. But his unkempt appearance, especially the stubble on his chin, and the fact he looked after his own daughter and was walking home that night rather than having a car take him indicated to her that he must belong to a part of the middle classes.

Matthew, she reminded herself, had come from the middle class but fit in very nicely to their family these days, or would do if there wasn't the unfortunate business between him, Mary and Lavinia. And Sybil had delightedly told her that Mr Branson was now a journalist, fitting him in the middle classes also, though Edith suspected this would add little advantage to him in their parents' eyes. Richard Carlisle hadn't fitted so nicely to the family, but then that was likely due to his character rather than his position in society. Even Edith did not like the idea of Mary living the rest of her life with him.

It had been left that she would go into town the day after tomorrow with Sybil and they would help Henry and Adelaide choose the girl a few more clothes. She didn't know that, even had she not been anticipating leaving the family in a couple of days, Sybil had no intention of going along with them.

As they drove into their family's estate and parked the car in the garage, which gave Sybil a renewed mix of feelings, the pair of young ladies' legs grew heavier with each step closer to the door. Both felt far happier than they had done when they had left earlier that evening and returning now to the quiet house so devoid of life compared to where they had spent some pleasant hours was suddenly anathema to them. They forced themselves up the stairs, realising how drained and smelly they were from their exertions that night.

As they reached the landing by their rooms, the two shared a look by which they both knew that they were in exactly the same place in their heads, and with pensive looks managing to both smile and frown at the same time went their separate ways to their beds. Sybil slept well for the first night in a long time, loving the feel of her new ring, whereas Edith had caught her sister's sleeplessness. Surprisingly she did not find it or the accompanying thoughts during the long night a curse.


	5. Chapter 5

Sybil had no idea how she got through the following day without turning into one of those dainty fainting women from romance novels; her nerves were so frayed and she was just a bundle of nervous energy that could not be spent, especially in the environs of her home. She spent the day trying to work out how to phrase that evening's revelation and thinking longingly for the future she was to have with Tom, but at the same time her mind drifted over the familiarity of everything in and around the house, musing over her whole past. It was all rather dizzying, and she wondered that nobody seemed to notice her odd behaviour. Then again, she felt it heavily that no-one else in the great house had any idea that some world-rocking news was going to be delivered that night.

Well, nobody except Edith, who had made it very clear to her sister that while she was not going to overly encourage the lovebirds, she would not stand in their way at all. With this came her word that she would not mention anything to anyone today, which she did find a little hard when Mary tried to quiz her about Sybil's strangeness. She brushed it off with a comment about the heavy time they'd had the previous night.

But Granny was harder to defer when she noticed the new ring on Sybil's middle finger. Sybil had always exclaimed Granny a romantic, which she never took without sarcastic comeback, but while watching an exchange between the two over dinner Edith swore that the elder woman had been giving the concept a lot of thought.

"Sybil dear, that is a very lovely ring you have on. I have not noticed it before. Is it new?" She tried to come off as blasé, but neither of the granddaughters listening were fooled. Sybil took her time swallowing her food before responding.

"Yes it is, Granny. It is lovely, isn't it!"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but did you receive it from somewhere in particular? A good friend?"

"Yes." Sybil was rather wary at the line of questioning and glad only Edith was listening in. If she was forced to she would, but she did not relish the idea of telling her family about Tom over the soup course.

"I thought as much. I am pleased to see you making an impression. Is it that Delaney boy? Or perhaps Mr Napier, who is coming to visit and who, from what Mary tells me, is more than a little taken with you?" This was all news to Sybil, whose eyes widened in surprise as they looked over to her eldest sister. Mary had also turned to them when she had heard Evelyn Napier's name.

"Is this true? Is Mr Napier coming to stay here? Whatever for?" Mary shifted uncomfortably and laid down her spoon, giving up on the idea of having any more soup.

"I thought you would have known, darling. He is coming tomorrow for a couple of days. We thought we would hunt and he is interested in the plans for my wedding. You know what a huge fan he is of weddings."

"Granny seems to think he is coming with an interest in me."

"Oh, don't be so naïve, Sybil," came Cora's brusque tone over the table. "Of course the man likes you, it was blatantly obvious when he was here convalescing and was always desirous of your attentions." Suddenly Sybil heard Branson's Irish brogue mention _randy officers_ and she realised now what he was referencing. How had she been so unaware? "He is a nice man and a good match. And he is involved in politics; I think you would make the perfect couple." This was just what she needed on the evening she announced her love of the former chauffeur – her family and especially her mother latching on to the idea an eligible husband for her. And one who would be there the following day!

"It seems he rather enjoyed your company on the night of your ball during your debutante season. Do you remember at the start him telling us of his upcoming matrimonials? It was all certain at the time, but then not long after it was all called off. He realised he liked you a lot more than he liked his fiancée at the time, and felt it would be wrong to marry her once he had discovered this," Mary added. "He told himself he shouldn't act on it during the war for several reasons, but now seems to me the perfect time."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We have spoken on the phone on the matter. He really is a good sort. I thought you liked him."

"I do, he is a very nice man. But I do not want men thrown at me any more. Besides, I remember when _you_ liked him yourself. Why don't you have him if you think he is such a good sort?"

"Don't be so silly, I am engaged," and she waved her hand dismissively. Sybil gave her a very aggressive stare wishing to shout _And so am I!_ Mary had to look away; she had never seen her sister so angry before and it frightened her. Edith decided she would have to veer the conversation away from such dangerous territory for they still had several more courses to go and she did not want food to start being thrown.

"Well I for one will be glad of some new company," she proffered. Mary scoffed her way thinking she sounded like old, boastful Edith.

"He knows what you did, you know," she said under her breath, but as they were over the table everyone else heard. Edith looked taken aback and laid down her spoon too, no longer hungry.

"What are you whispering about dear? I do not like to think you are keeping secrets!" Mary just gave her grandmother an _are-you-kidding-me_ look which Cora picked up on, rolling her eyes warningly at Mary and indicating her father. A serious tension descended upon the table and everyone except Matthew noticed and gave up trying to eat their soup. Matthew was lost in his own world, comparing the colour of the soup to his fiancée's hair and wondering whether he could really marry Lavinia in a couple of days when he was sure he would spend the time reciting his vows thinking of this dish. He continued eating until it was all gone, however, and looked up wondering why it was so quiet.

"I do hope you let Mr Napier know he is more than welcome to the wedding, especially if he really does like them so," Lavinia mentioned to Mary trying to be helpful and break the silence. Matthew felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of Evelyn Napier, remembering the previous visit of his, those thoughts being conveyed and reciprocated in the look he shared with Mary.

"Thank you, I will ask him."

"I think Matthew would surely like a little more male company, wouldn't you darling? And you too, Lord Grantham. We do all rather outnumber you and what with spending so much time discussing weddings you must long for some other conversation." Matthew just made a noncommittal noise as his dish was cleared.

The rest of the dinner went a little smoother, but Sybil was barely able to eat a thing. She wondered how Tom was holding up and was just glad to know it would soon be over, and she would soon see him again.

After dinner, Edith made sure she sat next to Sybil in the drawing room and noticed her avoiding Mary. She herself was nervous about meeting Henry the following day, and was a little frustrated that it was being overshadowed by all of Sybil's drama – she had wished to discuss him with Sybil a little, but knew she was far too distracted.

Their father and Matthew were not long in joining them; there could be little new to say to each other with just the two of them, yet amidst the women they did tend to stick together and provide a united front. Matthew respected the older man, and found it comforting to know what a happy marriage he'd had, particularly knowing that Robert had not loved Cora when they had gotten together.

As Carson was passing the gentlemen some drinks, the door opened and Branson appeared before them all looking forcibly confident.

"Mr Branson? Wha-? Where on earth did you reappear from?"

Sybil was only beaten in jumping up by Mary who made her way authoritatively towards Branson.

"I told you when you were dismissed that you were no longer welcome anywhere near this house. Now get out immediately before I telephone the police."

"Oh, do be quiet Mary. If you do that I will leave at once as well." Sybil stood face to face with her sister refusing to back down. Mary glanced about the room, and upon landing on her sister's resolute face raised her hands in surrender and backed away to observe from a safer distance. She knew there was only so much she could do to try to prevent these events that her darling baby sister had so determined on; but although she felt helpless now to change what was about to happen she knew one thing – that she would never turn her back on her sister no matter what. She would not support her decision, but at this point of no turning back she knew she would support her.

"Excuse me, but I believe I am missing something here. I was led to understand, Mr Branson, that my daughter dismissed you last month as she found you wanting in some particulars."

"The only thing she found me wanting was Sybil, and her wanting me in return."

"WHAT!" The speed at which Robert's face turned puce was matched only by Sybil's speed in stepping imperceptibly closer to Tom, and slightly in between him and her father. She decided she had better take charge of the situation quickly.

"Papa, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but I am in love with Tom, and he is in love with me. We …"

"Who is this Tom?" Sybil knew her grandmother was just being deliberately difficult for she was not a stupid woman and must have picked up the gist of the conversation.

"Tom Branson is the man I plan to marry. And you are right, granny, to ask who he is as I do not believe any of you truly know him," she replied stubbornly alluding to the obtuse question to in turn infuriate her grandmother. "He is the most kind, thoughtful and patient man, and he has just been accepted to work on a newspaper in Dublin."

"You plan to move to Dublin to live with him?" Cora's voice was tiny but the withheld power behind it was apparent to all. "I should think that Ireland is not the best place for you to be, sweetheart. They do not like us English any more, and I doubt you would be able to hide your Englishness." Sybil blushed at the truth of this, and Branson disliked them hitting on his one real worry in the whole business, but they both stood their ground in the face of enemy fire.

"Mama, I do not think it would be as bad as all that."

"Nobody thinks things are as bad as they really are, and I do not wish you to be disillusioned."

"People there would soon know Sybil to be a friend of the Irish. I am sure a young woman would be perceived no menace to anyone and nobody would want the growing international press presence to have an innocent lady jumped upon to prove the Irish as the scoundrels the English claim us to be. No, I am sure Sybil would be perfectly safe there as anywhere."

"She is Lady Sybil to you," Robert retorted clearly not having listened to the rest of the speech.

"Papa, I think it went past that in our relationship a long time ago."

"Oh yes? And just how long has this been going on? I haven't seen any hint of this? Have you Cora?" He looked accusingly at her, suddenly wondering whether he was the only one being kept in the dark and not liking the idea. Cora swallowed carefully and flushed thinking of another daughter's secret she was keeping and suddenly feeling the weight of it push at her from behind her husband's piercing gaze. "Cora?"

"No, no I had no idea. How could I have?" His suspicion lingered slightly realising his wife knew the ins and outs of his daughters' lives more than he ever had done.

"Perhaps you could have paid more attention to what was going on with your daughters' lives!" Edith could not help but interject more from her own personal feeling of neglect. "Am I really the only one who knew that Sybil would not be happy going back to how things were? But you were both too caught up with your own issues to even care what was going on with us."

"We have a right to have our own lives, even though we are parents you know!" Robert countered.

"I am not suggesting otherwise. But as parents you have a duty to guide us, especially as we reach adulthood, and if you do not like the direction we have gone in having not guided us you only have yourself to blame and have no right to disapprove."

"Edith, what ever has come over you?" Nobody in the room could tell whether Violet was impressed or disapproving but she had to play a part in the drama. She could tell tonight was one of those exceptional nights which would be more engrossing than one of the novels she claimed to disparage but secretly devoted much of her time to.

It seemed Edith was all at once too aware of the attention focussed her way and, being unused to it, blushed and all but visibly wilted in the sudden glare from it all. Sybil, however, was feeling emboldened by the rush of support she had not really expected and decided to save her sister from further embarrassment.

"You wished to know, Papa, how long Tom and I have been in love? Well, I only admitted it about a month ago, but I suppose I have been in love with him for several years." At this Tom was taken aback, having been completely unaware of such information. The room disappeared for him substituting solely him and this woman he loved claiming a longer love for him than even his most arrogant side had guessed at.

"You have? Really?" The tender tone of his voice broke through her carefully shrouded mask which she had raised for her family and she turned to face him. He saw the truth of it in her expression, and she saw his realisation of the fact. It felt to them both like such a personal moment they all but forgot the disapproving world surrounding them. It did not take long for it to break back into their haven leaving Sybil little time to try to resurrect her calm veneer.

"So let me get this straight?" Robert resumed in a falsely calm voice. "You have been carrying on with our chauffeur for years whilst making us give you balls, and allow you away to nursing school and turn our house upside down for a home for soldiers. Do you not stop to think what such an association might do for your sisters' reputations?" Both sisters looked at once blushingly shy yet fierily argumentative; they did not wish to be a reason in this argument, and both knew that they had a far less blemished reputation than their sister ever would have, whether their father knew it or now. Mary also felt that this mattered not a jot anyway as she was engaged to a man who would hardly care about a journalist in the family, and Edith felt that her prospects had always been so slim on any account that such a scandal would barely dent them. In fact, part of her was sure it would increase the attention she received in the upcoming London season.

"Papa - !" Mary tried to interject. But Robert was in no mood for listening.

"And as for you," he turned his sights on Branson. "You have been weaselling your way into my daughter's affections and attempting to become a part of our family through her, despite claiming to be against the aristocracy. Meanwhile you have been looking myself and every member of this household in the face and deceived us with your motives undoubtedly using every penny we have given for your work here to your unscrupulous plans. Well I tell you it has not worked. You may have persuaded Sybil, but she is young and naïve and we will in no way allow to her to fall prey to _vermin_ like you." He virtually spat the word 'vermin' shocking the whole family with his outburst, none more so than Tom and Sybil. They had expected astonishment and some level of antipathy, but in no way the complete fury they encountered in Robert. The same level of confusion at his aggression from the other members of the family gave them both some form of comfort, however.

"If you think my motives are so base I can only suggest it is from some kind of internal mirror you are drawing such conclusions from. I love Sybil, and am looking for nothing more from you or your family than the love and support for _her_ which she so desires and which it sounds like you have claimed so many times in the past." Tom had been unable to hold his tongue any longer, though if this had been any other man he would have made his point in even less uncertain terms! Sybil hurriedly joined in before it became physical.

"Papa, you have completely misunderstood Tom in every way imaginable. There is no part of him that could even comprehend of acting in such a way and I wish you would not speak so of him." Robert just laughed derisively, making it clear that he thought her simple and brainwashed. "And besides, there is very little you could have done, and even less you can do now. I am twenty one and I will not make him put up with this any longer. I am going upstairs right now to grab a few things and then I am leaving with my fiancé. You might, I would have hoped, be glad that I, for one, and marrying someone I actually wish to. We will leave for Dublin as soon as we can, and I shall write to try to patch things up then. Coming here and laying the truth out for you like this was clearly a bad idea and I wish Edith and Mary…"

Sybil would not have been able to stop herself if she had wanted to in the middle of this rant except that her keenly trained nurse's eyes had noticed Carson. Being the ultimate good and proper servant that he was, he had remained completely unnoticed by anyone in the room the entire time, even though the news appalled him more than anyone and affected him physically as well.

His heart had been increasingly speeding up and was rather painful; even he would admit to that. He felt himself responsible - and so disgraced - for having employed such a brazen man and admitting him into this household. The whole concept was too much for him to handle, especially the thought of the Lady reciprocating such feelings for a servant, and as she spoke so vehemently to her father about leaving his house to run away to Ireland with the letch, he could no longer manage breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am gutted and sorry I didn't get this up any sooner. The conclusion of this scene should be up some time soon, and Thomas should get a bit of a fun role (based on the spoiler for episode 2.8 that he would make himself indispensable). Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or favourited. This story has a long way to go yet, mainly going to follow the Bransons in Ireland (and perhaps get me through to S3). x**


	6. Chapter 6

Sybil's peripheral vision first noticed the bright purple colour that Carson had turned just before he collapsed so was already part way over to him but everyone else in the room was taken aback by the turn in events. Carson was already unconscious by the time she made it to him and she swiftly removed his necktie and undid his upper buttons checking for a heartbeat and pulse. She called for some cushions and Mary scrabbled for several before shoving carelessly past Matthew to pass them to her.

"I'll go and fetch the doctor," Edith called as she rushed out of the room barely heard by anyone except for O'Brien who had seen Branson stalking outside of the drawing room as she made her way down from her lady's chamber with some dresses to mend. She was about to approach the unaware man when he entered the room and she could not resist staying a moment to hear what was afoot. She had been stood there ever since in a state of shock.

'How did I not see anything if it was going on so long?' she mentally chastised herself. Usually Sarah O'Brien prided herself on noticing everything that went on in Downton Abbey but had to admit to a complete ignorance on this front. Branson was one of the few servants she knew she did not in any way intimidate so she had never felt quite so sure of him anyway, not watching him intently as she did many of the others. And Lady Sybil had always been very guarded even compared to the rest of her kind, ever since she was a small child. With this she reasoned how she had been so in the dark but was still not happy.

She was only broken out of her reverie by hearing a crash and she could not help peeking in unobtrusively to see an unconscious Mr Carson on the floor. Edith's approach and comment to the room startled her into almost crashing into a spindly table while backing into the shadows, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Edith sped by her completely unaware of her presence and straight out of the front door leaving it open. The smell and coolness of the early spring rains filtered in quickly and she went to shut the door as the rapid cogs in her head formed a plan.

O'Brien dashed gracefully down the stairs – after all of this time as a Lady's maid she was as graceful as a Lady herself. Several of the servants were milling around sharing a cup of tea as the evening wound down, unaware of the events upstairs. Thomas was lazing in the corner listening to their prattle and smoking. She walked right up to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her as she snatched the cigarette and pushed his chair upright with her foot.

"Can I have a word?" He looked riotous but a significant glance from her led to a nod from him and they went out of the room to a few mocking whispers from the rest of the gathering which they both ignored completely.

"Carson has just collapsed again, this is your chance!"

"What? How did it - ?"

"Never mind that. You can help Lady Sybil take care of him until the doctor arrives, and then smooth things over and take up the mantle yourself."

Thomas was already looking in the mirror and straightening his appearance. Although he was in an ordinary suit he doubted anyone would mind his assistance if what she said was true. But there was a tinge of doubt in his mind; Miss O'Brien was a funny bird and had recently seemed a little offish to him in a way she never used to be. What if she was using this as a chance to get rid of him?

"But Carson won't let me stay in his position at all."

"It doesn't look like he is going to be in much of a position to argue."

"Oh yes, and what brought all of this on all of a sudden? He has not been so badly run off his feet like when you mentioned he was ill that previous time."

"Lady Sybil announced she was leaving to marry Mr Branson." He stopped his ministrations and gaped at her. She could see in his eyes the reflection of her own earlier thoughts regarding the secret that got away. He recovered himself quickly.

"I can see why that would affect old Carson."

"Yes, but you had better get going quickly if you want to be useful. I would recommend, if at all possible, you find a way to get rid of Mr Branson but make sure Lady Sybil does not leave if you wish to make yourself truly indispensible to them and ensure their gratitude." He was already making his way up the stairs as she said this and she quickly turned on her heel to go to the servants' hall to retell the gossip. As he looked out at the entrance hall he could hear her starting to regale them all with the anecdote and his confidence in her truthfulness increased. In no time he also saw a group leaving the drawing room and head for the stairs, including Mr Carson, seemingly awake but clearly drowsy leaning heavily on none other than Lady Sybil and Mr Branson. He swiftly hid the smirk he realised the sight made him wear and made his way through the door.

"I really do not think Mr Branson should be going upstairs at all."

"Oh really, granny, who else is there to help carry him up if not Tom?"

"May I be of assistance?" To say Thomas was amused at the way everyone in the foyer froze and looked at him was an understatement.

"No thank you, Mr Barrow, I believe we can handle it." Lady Sybil did not say it unkindly; he had never disliked her all that much and almost came to respect her during their time working together in the hospital, and he was pretty certain she felt the same way. He could tell she was hoping that the family seeing Branson's helpful side would help her, but Thomas was not going to let sentiment such as that stand in his way and would have to beat them at this game.

"I do not believe it would be too appropriate for Mr Branson to be upstairs alone with a young lady and an invalid and besides, I have better training to assist." This was hard to argue with and Sybil was about to suggest Thomas and Tom taking him up together, when Carson himself made the decision.

"Thank you Thomas, I would be much obliged." Carson disliked having such focus on him from the family for such a failing even though it was unintentional and hated Lady Sybil waiting on him despite her protestations on being a nurse. Despite her earlier lack of complete decorum, he would never think of her as any less than a proper lady and being forced to lean on her was to him abhorrent; nowhere near as much as it was to be being carried around by _him_.

To Charles Carson, Tom Branson was an abomination; a servant who did not remain where and who he was, and who made advances on women in the abode of his employ. There was nothing worse a man could do and he felt revolted being forced into his presence, worrying another attack was on its way because of it. When he had heard Thomas approach he recognised he had the choice of two evils, but insistently determined on the lesser of them in Thomas.

After Carson's announcement Thomas made his way over to him and exchanged looks with Branson. Both were reminded of their first encounter in the hospital after Thomas had returned from war, but now the arrogance was on the other face as Carson shifted his weight onto the former footman and grabbed him as if his life depended on it.

Branson for his part tried to maintain some level of pride in his face and stance despite feeling somewhat foolish and out of place. Sybil had tried to give him a reassuring glance but found herself struggling too much to manage it and left Tom feeling alone in their wake. The rest of her family busied themselves around and totally ignored him with utter disdain.

'_I am going upstairs right now to grab a few things and then I am leaving with my fiancé_,' Branson heard in his head and it gave him the courage to stay firm and take a seat in the hallway awaiting Sybil coming to him as she surely would. But his gut was not so certain of this and churned away eating him up inside.

Lavinia felt so sorry seeing how forlorn he looked now in his own world that she made to go over and speak with him. She had come to understand the traditions of the household she would one day preside over, but for her part could not stop thinking about how, if she were to be blessed with the daughters she had previously given up hope of, that she would far rather they married a sweet and besotted man such as this Mr Branson than a cold and calculating bastard like Mr Carlisle. She gave a little smile at how the Crawleys would disparage her for using a word like bastard, but felt that the privacy and small rebellion of her mind gave her a feeling of power.

That power was soon taken away as she felt Matthew's grip on her upper arm leading her in a different direction while suggesting they leave.

"These matters are none of our affair and I think it better we left it alone," he told her authoritatively when they were out of anyone's earshot before ringing for someone below stairs to come and fetch them a coat. He clearly considered the matter closed and though she wished to defend Mr Branson and her own siding with him, she knew she did not lack the necessary rhetoric, so merely replied with a meek question.

"Lady Edith has taken the motor. How are we to get back if we are to go now?"

"It is not too far to walk."

"But darling, it's raining."

"And there is nothing more romantic than taking a stroll in the rain with a soon to be spouse." As Anna dashed up with their coats taking in the final snippet of the conversation she mirrored Lavinia's uncertain expression. Matthew tried to adopt an in love expression but it was more a damp squib.

Lavinia was hoping becoming his wife would make her more able to stand up to him, but she worried that letting one word out against him would lead into a tirade listing all of her greatest fears and grievances. For example right now she was thinking that there was no way he would demand Mary walk home in the rain, and she was equally sure that if he did Mary would not allow that to happen and would take her stand. She really did love him more than anything and as he took her hand and led her out into the storm knew she would never say anything as it would hurt him, and would follow him into fair weather or foul. Whatever there was between Lady Mary and Matthew, she was the one who was to marry him in a matter of days and was walking hand in hand with him in the dark and the rain now. She was struck by how romantic it really did seem and allowed a smile to play with her mouth not seeing the scowl on her fiancé's.

Branson was completely unaware of all of this interaction but noticed the staff agitatedly start to bustle around making up for the lack of the calm authority of Mr Carson. They all avidly avoided his gaze except for Anna, who managed a wan smile as she brought the coats for Mr Crawley and Miss Swire. She was too busy to be able to talk to him though.

The only other person to actually look him in the face was Lady Edith passing through with the doctor. She was soaking wet and he sympathised, having many times experienced bad driving conditions in the front seat. He never had delicate skirt to have to contend with though, unlike her. The look she sent him as she lead the doctor into the house was also very sympathetic, but she also had no time to spend on him. Mrs Hughes greeted the pair and told them Mr Carson was doing better and was in his room. The doctor remembered where it was, so left Edith to Mrs Hughes, who was trying to convince the young lady to take the bath Anna was running for her.

"There seems little point, Mrs Hughes. I will surely be going out again in a short while, once the doctor has seen to his patient and I should probably see whether granny needs taking home." Branson kept his eyes to the ground but managed a smile, recognising some of her sister's spirit in Lady Edith and appreciating the change she had gone through during the course of the war. "I think I will change quickly, could you please let the Dowager Countess know I shall be ready to drive her shortly? The bath can wait until I am back again later."

"Of course, my lady; I shall inform her Ladyship and Anna." Again Branson was left alone and felt as invisible as a fly.

The doctor was warmly received by a pretty full room and a clearly recovering Carson whose one great discomfort seemed to be the presence of Thomas when he re-entered the room, which from his time at the house Dr Clarkson completely comprehended. He supposed later, when he discovered it, that this discomfort must have been made far worse by Thomas being the one to help him into his pyjamas.

He was swiftly filled in by Nurse Crawley – rather Lady Sybil – and he agreed with her assessment of a mini stroke. He was glad she had been there to offer the correct aid and was fully confident in her competence. In many ways he missed her now that she was no longer a nurse and initially supposed she would be missing being a nurse even more, but right now she seemed to want to have her duties over with as quickly as possible and leave.

Dr Clarkson had not been wrong about Sybil. She knew that Carson would be fine with a few days' bed rest and that there was nothing more she could do for him now, but her sister and father were both too anxious about their butler for her to able to leave the room until the doctor arrived even though she had far more reason to be concerned about the man she had left downstairs than the one in front of her.

As she helped the doctor with his checks on Carson, she mused on the butler. She and he had never really understood each other, but had always had a good level of respect and even caring in their relationship; nowhere near as much as in his relationship with Mary, but it was there nonetheless in both directions. But this night something had shifted and she came to realise that it was the way he had looked at Tom that put a bitter taste in her mouth. She saw the face she loved more than any other in her mind's eye, not understanding how anyone could despise it so, and sent out a thought to him, hoping against hope that he was still downstairs and bearing up all right.

'_Dear Tom, I am almost on my way_,' she thought longingly as she came to realise that although she did not mind the disapproval towards her she encountered often from gentry and servants to gentry, she could not bear such corrosiveness being aimed at the man she loved. She wished more than anything now to protect him from it all and wished she had not brought him here for this hideous night. As the doctor led the group out of the room, she felt stronger than ever with her conviction that she would leave tonight come what may, even if she were disowned by her family. They had no right not be so mean to Tom and she hated that she was responsible, determining that his troubles ended tonight.

As Robert and Mary listened attentively to the doctor's appraisal, she took her opportunity to slink off unnoticed to her room. As she reached the stairs she made off at a run down the servants stairs and collided into Thomas.

"Do you require me to help you with your luggage, my lady?"

"What luggage, Thomas?"

"Are you not taking a trunk to leave with Mr Branson?" She had been planning on going straight to him, but realised she might as well stop to grab her things on her way down so as not to have to come back upstairs and risk more problems.

"Yes I am, but thank you I do not believe I require any assistance."

"As you wish," and he made his way back down the stairs as she exited into the family's sleeping quarters. She did not see him reverse once the door to the landing had closed and follow her, hand in his pocket.

Sybil walked briskly but quietly down the hallway to her room so as not to alert her mother to her presence. She could hear her talking with O'Brien in her room and did not wish to hear what was being said as she was sure it would be negativity towards her relationship with Tom. She would have been surprised if she had paused to hear Lady Cora determine to defend her youngest's decision to her husband as long as she never lost her. O'Brien noticed her stroking the cover of her favourite book, _Little Women_, as she mused at how Sybil had always made her think of a mixture of Jo and Beth, and how awful it must be to lose a daughter as the Marches had lost Beth. She had once told her mother-in-law that she would never disown her daughter, and she had meant it from the bottom of her heart about all three girls, and would stick up for them against the world; against their father.

As Sybil entered her bedroom she tried to turn on the light but it did not work. Had Mary or Edith tried they would have assumed they had done it wrong as none of them had to go into a dark room, their lights being on in preparation for them in the normal course of events. Sybil knew precisely where the switch was and flipped it several times before deciding in her haste to simply go into the dark to fetch her case. She knew precisely where it was and the light from the hallway would be sufficient, but as she reached the other side of her bed even that light distinguished as she heard a click. It took her a moment somebody had shut her door so, pausing briefly to allow her eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, gripped the handle and made her way to go. The door handle, however, refused to move however hard she tried. It did not take her long to realise she had been deliberately locked in the dark and railed against the door, shouting and pounding though sure it would make no difference.

Thomas stood outside the door pleased with himself, tossing the key around in his hand before replacing it in his pocket. Even he was impressed that he had thought to extract the bundle of keys from Carson's clothing while undressing him and make use of it so soon.

'One down, one to go,' he told himself, but before he could go and handle the former chauffeur he saw Robert coming down the stairs calling furiously for Sybil and knew he should speak with him.

"Your Lordship, I hope you do not mind my presumption but I have locked Lady Sybil in her room for the night. I have the key here if you wish to undo this, but I thought it would give her some time to really think things through, and the rest of your family, so you can talk tomorrow in the light of day. But if you wish to let her go, you can blame it all on me." Robert was completely taken aback but soon clapped him on the back.

"Thank you, Thomas, I think it is for the best for now. I take responsibility, and should probably go and tell my wife."

"Might I suggest you leave that for tomorrow morning? I believe she is about to turn in and has had enough surprises for one day." Thomas had overheard some of what Lady Cora had been saying about Lady Sybil and knew she would not hear of her being locked up.

"Perhaps you are right. I am mighty tired myself. Could you please ask Bates to come up?"

"Certainly, milord."

"Thank you for all of your help tonight, Thomas. I trust you will be fine to handle things until Carson is back on his feet?"

"It will be my pleasure, sir," and they left in their separate directions.

Branson had grown restless some time ago and started to pace the room looking to the world like an expectant father. He knew Sybil should be down some time soon seeing as the doctor was there now and she had earlier mentioned that Carson was not really all that bad after all, which made him not feel too guilty for not worrying about how the butler was faring.

On hearing footsteps coming down the main stairs he was disappointed to see Thomas and Doctor Clarkson but no Sybil. Thomas rang a bell imperiously not taking his time in taking up the position of head of house, and soon after Anna flew into the hallway shortly followed by Lady Edith who had been enjoying a cup of chocolate in the kitchen, being warmed by the fires. Branson was amused to see the house so turned upside down that an unemployed and destitute former footman seemed to be ringing for one of the ladies of the house to do his bidding.

As Anna helped the doctor and the lady into their coats and passed their gloves and hats, Thomas strode over to where Tom was stood now still and waiting.

"I believe the family is desirous of your departure, Mr Branson, so if you could kindly …"

"I will leave once Lady Sybil is ready."

"Lady Sybil has retired to her room for the evening. She was tired out from the exertions of the evening, I daresay." Branson was dumbstruck and looked disbelievingly hurt. He could not reason why she would not come down herself, but found himself unable to speak suddenly as if his Adam's Apple had been punched. "She asked me to pass on that you are to go and not come back to the house. She will contact you tomorrow." He walked away to tell Mr Bates to see to Lord Grantham, and to begin to impose his will on the house when Branson shook himself to respond.

"Thank you, Thomas. Would you please tell her that I will be staying in the Grantham Arms?"

"It is Mr Barrow now," he simply snarled before leaving for the servants' quarters.

Edith made her way up to the forlorn man who looked as if he was fighting an intense urge to run up the stairs, which he was. He was confused and a little angry and his mind could never calm itself down when he got like that. Moreover, he was scared that, with his being on the verge of getting everything he wanted, Sybil would be swayed away from her decision by her parents. He knew their opinion held a lot of weight for her and he was so terrified of losing her to them at the eleventh hour.

"Idiot! Hanging around for over an hour completely ignored and a message from an arrogant prick is all I am to expect?" He was muttering to himself and Edith spoke to stop him from thinking she had overheard his language, and to try to sooth him.

"I am sorry things did not go so well for you tonight. I really do not wish you and Sybil any ill."

"Thank you, I believe you and appreciate it." He offered her a weak smile.

"Can I offer you a lift into town?"

"I do not think I am ready to leave yet." She saw something rebellious in his eyes and knew she had to rein him in.

"I think you should. I know it must be hard, but causing a fuss now won't help either of you and definitely won't sway our parents in your favour.

"I do not understand why she didn't come to say goodnight to me herself."

"You can ask her tomorrow once we've all had some rest." She attempted her most persuasive smile but it was her tired look which made Branson acquiesce. He did not wish to make her argue pointlessly with him anymore and he was also rather tired.

"I don't suppose I could drive the doctor back for you? It would save you having to go out in the middle of this horrible night again and it would mean I would have the car so I can call earlier tomorrow."

"I do wish I could say yes, but I feel it would be a bad idea. I doubt it would be good for your future if Papa were to send the police after you for stealing the motor and imprisoning you. You may be a socialist, but the rest of the world is not and the smallest hint of something like that would give my father a lot of power over you."

"I suppose you are right. Thank you, milady," he added as the doctor joined them and they all made their way out toward the car. None of them noticed Miss O'Brien listening into the conversation through the crack in the door from the servants' quarters digesting what she had just heard.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews; they are greatly appreciated. I hope you keep enjoying this. (The next chapter may have some unusual content in it, with Mr Molesley. (Nothing dodgy.) It will be mostly Bates and Anna oriented though.)**


End file.
